


Chance or Fate

by redchemist



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Kittens, Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redchemist/pseuds/redchemist
Summary: AU where Alyssa plays for the Chicago Red Stars and Becky is a kind hearted volunteer at the Anti-Cruelty Society in Chicago.





	1. Chapter 1

Alyssa was not a fan of clubs. They were loud and dark, yet bright at the same time. The drinks were overpriced, and the pickup lines were cheesy if they were good, disturbing if bad. She really was getting too old to be dragged out to these places. The only thing that sounded nice was a glass of wine and a book. Maybe a crossword, but only if she had just one glass. Sighing, she took another sip of her expensive cocktail.

“Lyssa if you didn’t want to come out you could have just said so.” Red Stars co-captain Vanessa DiBernardo had to lean in close to be heard over the thumping base.

“It is team bonding. I didn’t want to ditch. What kind of 4th string captain would I be then?”

“An older one who doesn’t enjoy dancing with random strangers while drinking expensive alcohol.” Vanessa laughs at the expression on her friend’s face. “Come on, it’s true. Head out of here. I’ll cover for you and make sure everyone gets home safe or at minimum back to my apartment to sleep it off.”

“I owe you breakfast on Friday then.” Alyssa responded eagerly, not wanting to give her friend a moment to change her mind.

She hadn’t opened a tab at the bar. All she needed was to grab her jacket and her bag before she was gone. Tucking her bag close to her body, she weaved around the drunken bodies on the dance floor, waving to Danny and Sarah at the bar.

The outdoor air had a nip to it, not that she minded. Alyssa pulled her leather jacket closer around her and opened her phone to order a Lyft home. She didn’t feel like dealing with the unique characters that populated the Red Line at night. The pickup spot for her ride was on the next block, so she started walking that way while it looked for a driver. That is when she heard someone faintly calling. Well, she thought she did anyway.

“Here kitty…it’s ok I know you’re scared. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Ok, someone was definitely calling to a cat. 

Stepping forward a little further, she spotted a blonde woman crouched down halfway down an alley. The woman heard her footsteps and threw up a hand to halt Alyssa in her tracks.

“Don’t come any closer. You’ll scare it and then I’ll have to chase it further down this creepy alley and I would really rather not do that. If you are having thoughts about scaring me down the creepy alley forget it. I’ve got mace and I’m not afraid to use it.”

“I won’t, I won’t.” Alyssa promised. Mace in her eyes was the last thing she needed tonight. That would be one hell of a story to explain to her teammates after she dipped out early. “Is it your cat? I can try to go around to the other side of the alley and spook it towards you.”

“It isn’t my cat.” The woman confessed. “But it is tiny and scared. Probably a stray. I was going to take it to the vet once I got ahold of it. Then it ran back by that dumpster and I’ve been trying to lure it out ever since.”

“Ahh…well…” Quickly, Alyssa made her choice. She cancelled her Lyft. “What can I do to help?”

“Seriously?” The woman glanced over her shoulder for the first time, taking in the lanky goalkeeper. Their gazes met and Alyssa nodded in the affirmative. “Is there anyplace you can get some food around here? That will probably lure it out.”

“Yeah there is a Korean BBQ place not too far from here. I’ll be back.” Alyssa turned on her heels and jogged down to the restaurant a few doors down from the club.

She returned to find that the blonde woman hadn’t moved and was still calling out to the scared kitten. Alyssa approached her slowly before stopping just inside of arm’s reach.

“Here.” Alyssa extended a Styrofoam box. “I got some barbeque chicken – the mildest they had.”

The woman glanced back, smiled, and took the box gratefully. 

“Perfect.”

She tore off tiny pieces and began to throw them in the direction of the dumpster the kitten had sought refuge under. A dark grey blur darted out and snagged the closest piece before scurrying back under the dumpster. It took some attempts, but the blonde managed to stagger the pieces close enough to lure kitten out a little further with each scrap. Alyssa squatted patiently behind her. She was now invested in getting the kitten out of the trash.

Both women held their breath as the kitten finally got within arm’s reach. It was a scraggly looking thing, maybe all of a pound and a half and matted grey fur. Pitiful would be an understatement. The blonde rested her hand near the kitten as it chowed down on a larger piece of chicken. The kitten growled at it and smacked it with a paw. When it didn’t move, the kitten went back to chewing on the chicken.

“That’s it…keep eating that chicken.” Her hand kept closer.

In a flash, she had grabbed the kitten by the scruff of the neck and wrapped it into her own jacket. The grey head popped out. Ears flew back and a hiss escaped it. But it was a kitten burrito and had nowhere to go.

“Hey hey I know little one you are angry right now. But we are going to get you checked out at a vet and into a good home. And I’ve got more chicken.”

Grins adorned both of their faces when they looked up at each other. Alyssa scratched the back of her neck, the awkwardness of spending the past 40 minutes with a stranger she still didn’t know the name of to rescue the tiny grey kitten setting in.

“So, uh…we caught the little thing.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” The blonde smiled wider up at the taller woman as she cradled the hissing kitten burrito. “Thank you for getting the chicken to lure it out.”

“It was no trouble. Will you be ok now?”

“Yeah, I just have to find a place to keep him for the night. My building doesn’t allow cats and I can’t risk getting kicked out.” Light blue eyes peered up at her, hopeful. 

“Oh…uh…” Alyssa scratched the back of her neck to buy her a moment to think. “I can take the thing for a night. My friends foster critters, so they won’t notice one more on the floor. What vet should I meet you at in the morning….”

“Becky.” The blonde offered her name as she extended the kitten burrito to Alyssa. “Do you know where the Anti-Cruelty Society is?”

“Alyssa. Yeah, I can meet you there when it opens before I have to get to work.”

Becky’s entire face lit up. “That would be fantastic! I’ll bring coffee.”

It took Alyssa a moment to get everything settled. She tucked the rest of the chicken in her bag to keep as a peace offering for the kitten when they got back to her apartment. She cradled the growling kitten in one arm and navigated her phone with the other. She managed to order a Lyft as Becky walked off toward the nearest Red Line CTA station. If the blonde woman didn’t show tomorrow, she would just leave the angry little thing in the care of the Anti-Cruelty Society and let someone give him a good home.

The little fella was asleep by the time they pulled up to her apartment building. She carried the kitten up the elevator and into her bedroom. She still had some litter left over from when she watched Sam and Nikki’s foster kittens, so she dumped some of that into an old paper box for the little guy to use. A bowl of shredded chicken and water were placed next to it in case he got hungry during the night. Better to much on the chicken then her fingers and toes. Carefully, Alyssa unwrapped the kitten burrito so he could get lose of the blanket if he wanted to before she gently placed him on the ground near the litter box.

Alyssa quickly changed then set an alarm for the next morning after ensuring her bedroom door was firmly closed. She did not want the kitten to get adventurous around her apartment for her to have to find in the morning. Curling up in bed, she thought back to the blonde, no Becky, that she had helped catch the little thing. Her willingness to help something so small and fragile, her patience to get the kitten close enough to her so she could rescue it, and those bright blue eyes that filled with hope.  
Those eyes were the last thing she saw as dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kitten visits the vet.

This was it. Her big moment. A penalty save against North Carolina. She knew which way Lynn Williams was going. She absolutely knew it. All she had to do was time her dive right and they would be lifting the NWSL trophy. Alyssa took a deep breath and got ready to dive. Her focus was broken by a rough tongue against her nose. Surely her brain was playing tricks on her. She refocused, but the sandpaper tongue was back. She blinked twice and lightly shook her head.

The Red Stars weren’t playing in the NWSL final (yet). She was in her apartment, her ceiling fan rotating lazily above her bed. The sunlight was peering between the crack in the curtains. But that isn’t what pulled her out of her dream. That is when she heard to soft little rumbling purr. Her eyes were drawn down to her chest.

The little kitten was sitting there. He was attempting to make biscuits on her blanket and his little tongue was peeking out. This was a remarkable improvement from the hissing burrito that she brought home last night. 

“Well good morning little one.” Alyssa spoke in a whisper as to not spook the little grey furball. Green eyes flicked up to meet hers then went back to kneading her chest. “I see you are working hard at preparing breakfast.”

A glance at the clock told her she had at least an hour before they had to head to meet Becky at the Anti-Cruelty Society. It was only 15 from her apartment, so she could let the little one cuddle for another 10 minutes before they started to get ready. The kitten was quite cute up close, even though she suspected he needed a bath and a good flea treatment. The two laid in bed, unmoving except for the little paws for a further 10 minutes before Alyssa spoke.

“Sorry bud, we have to start getting ready.” She withdrew a hand from under the blanket to move the kitten.

At the sight of her hand, the grey kitten shot off the bed and ran to hide on the far side of her dresser. She frowned at the loss of the kitten. She would have to corral them once she got ready to leave. Once she got up, a peek at where she set up the kitten’s supplies was comforting. Most of the chicken was gone. The litter box had little clumps in it. Someone had made themselves at home while she was sleeping. 

Quickly she got ready while keeping an eye on where the kitten was hiding. When it was time for them to leave, she retrieved Becky’s jacket from the night before and slowly cornered the kitten between her dresser and her laundry basket.

“I know buddy, but we have to get you checked out. Come on.” She attempted to coax him back into the jacket. The kitten was not having any of it. He hissed and swatted at the jacket. It took her 4 attempts to grab and wrap the kitten carefully as to not hurt it but tight enough that it couldn’t easily escape.

The walk down to the Anti-Cruelty shelter was a tad chilly in the nippy morning air from the lake. She hoped the little guy was warm enough. Hesitant, she tucked the bundle inside her jacket to keep him as warm as she could. It made opening the door of the shelter a tad difficult, but Alyssa managed.

Becky grinned when she saw the tall, dark-haired woman from the night before walk in. She didn’t doubt that the woman would show up in the morning. No one dedicates 40 minutes of their time on a Wednesday night to save a kitten with a woman she had never met and then not show up to the appointed meeting the next day. Unless something absolutely terrible happened, but Becky chose to live on the positive side of life.

“You made it!”

“We did. Though catching him this morning was not easy.” Alyssa confessed as she removed the kitten burrito from her jacket. The little grey head popped out and immediately began to hiss at the numerous smells.

“I see he hasn’t changed one bit.” Becky extended her hand to take the kitten.

“Not one bit.” Alyssa said as she handed the burrito off then grabbed the to-go coffee on the counter top with her name on it. “Thank you for the coffee.”

“It was the least I could do.” Becky said with a smile. “The vet is waiting for this little one. Thank you again for the help. Hopefully they’ll get a clean bill of health and go up for adoption.”

“Do you mind if I hang around?” Alyssa scratched the back of her neck after she spoke. “I just want to know the fella is ok.”

“Sure!” Becky said as she beamed. “You can come on back with us.”

She had the front receptionist let them and Alyssa followed the blonde to the first examination room. The goalkeeper made sure the door was shut firmly behind them. The last thing they needed was for the grey kitten to escape and hide who knows where in the shelter. The vet was waiting across the examination table, the door behind him also firmly shut.

“Becky this must be the stray you were telling me about last night.” The young Latino man smiled and extended his hands to take the burrito. “Let’s get a look at them and make sure they don’t have any serious health problems.”

“It is Dr. Sanchez. This is Alyssa, the woman who helped me catch them.” Becky handed over her jacket with the kitten inside.

“Wonderful.” Sanchez took the jacket and placed it down carefully on the table. 

He manipulated it so that the kitten’s head was inside the folds of the jacket. Then he felt the kitten’s ribs and limbs carefully to check for any defects or abnormalities. Finding none, he grabbed a thermometer and upon the protest of the kitten, checked it’s temperature.

“So far so good. Limbs seem to be fine and temperature is within normal range. We have enough here for a fecal sample to check for worms, so we don’t have to poke…” He stopped speaking for a moment as he checked the sex of the kitten. “Him again.”

“Oh good.” Becky said for both women as they smiled. So far, so good.

“OK bud, turn around for me.” Dr. Sanchez maneuvered the jacket so that the angry of the grey kitten popped out. “I know you are not happy. Show me those teeth.”

The kitten obliged, hissing at the vet, who bent down right out of claw reach to examine them as close as they could. 

“Ahh those are pretty chompers. I’d wager you’re about 7 weeks old by those. Underweight I’d wager. Let’s get a weight so I can prep your boosters. Becky, can I get your assistance please?”

“Sure thing Doc.” Becky retrieved the bag of treats near the edge of the sink by Dr. Sanchez.

She placed two on the scale before zeroing it. Dr. Sanchez maneuvered the kitten onto it. The grey furball went from hissing to eating as soon as he spotted the treats.

“He weighs… 3.2 pounds. Poor little guy is obviously underfed, but nothing a good diet can’t fix. Let me go make his boosters and submit this for fecal testing.”

Dr. Sanchez leaves while Becky feeds the kitten more treats. The poor thing is starving. Both women are enraptured by the kitten and his appetite. The vet returns quickly and has Becky hold the kitten’s scruff so he can inject them safely. Obsessed with his food, the kitten doesn’t notice. 

“There. The fecal sample will be done this afternoon, so we will put him in quarantine until we get that back. Then we can see about socializing him. It shouldn’t be more than a few days before he is up for adoption. Unless you want him, Becky.”

“As much as I would love to Doc, I can’t. I still haven’t moved out of my old place so no pets yet. Hopefully soon, though. This little guy is just adorable.”

“Would be out of turn if I asked to adopt him?” Alyssa spoke in a near whisper. Becky wasn’t sure if she heard her at first. Then she turned around and saw the faint red on her cheeks and the hope coloring her eyes. “I might have gotten attached…”

“That shouldn’t be a problem, right Dr. Sanchez?” Becky glanced at the vet.

“No, not at all. Why don’t you go get started on the paperwork and I will get this guy a crate to travel in.”

“Hold off Doc. Don’t you have work Alyssa?”

“Crap, yeah. There is no way I could get him back and in my apartment before work. I also wouldn’t feel comfortable dumping and running on him. Is there any chance I could swing by after pr..work and pick him up? I could be here by 2.” She looked between the two of them as she spoke. Hopefully they could work around her schedule. There is no way she could bring a kitten to weight training.

“That shouldn’t be a problem. We can give him a flea bath and get the results of his fecal test back. Any meds he needs will be filled by our pharmacy. If you fill out the paperwork before you leave, then he should be ready for pick up when you arrive later this afternoon.” Doctor Sanchez said as he smiled.

Alyssa agreed to the terms and went back to the front office with Becky, who offered to help her fill out the paperwork. She hesitated when filling out her occupation, but then wrote in NWSL and USWNT soccer player in the gap. As she moved then pen down above the next line, she heard Becky’s intake of breath as she read the line over her shoulder. But the blonde didn’t say anything. She just cleared her throat and helped Alyssa fill out the next line.

“Do you have someone to check in on him if you are gone for a while to play? He should be ok for a weekend but with him being new, you probably want someone to make sure he doesn’t shred your apartment.”

“We are playing at home the next two weeks, so I have some time to figure that out.” Alyssa was grateful that the schedule seemed to be working out in her favor this season. “I completely understand if you can’t, but can you help me kitten-proof my place this afternoon? I’d ask my friends, but they are going to some festival down on the river front.”

“I most definitely can.” Becky’s face broke into a wide grin. “My shift here ends at 3. If you don’t mind hanging around for an hour, we can head back together once it ends.”

“That sounds great.” Alyssa checked her watch. “Crap I have to get going or I will be late. I have zero desire to run the punishment sprints that would be the result of my late arrival.”

“The little grey guy and I will be here when you get back. Think of names while you work for him. We can’t keep calling him furball.” Becky chuckled as Alyssa stood up and grabbed her jacket.

“Excellent.” Alyssa said before giving a wide grin and a shy wave.

When she walked out the door, Becky kept grinning. She was going to get to spend more time with the kind stranger (well, famous stranger) who helped her capture the grey kitten. Today’s shift would fly by, if she focused on work and not staring at the clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, another chapter done and dusted. My mom is in town this week, so I don't forsee getting much progress done. Hopefully and update will be coming out the following week though. As always, let me know what you think and anything you'd like to see in the future.  
-Red


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kitten gets a new home and Alyssa gains a friend.

“You look so much better little guy!” Alyssa crooned as she cuddled the carrier that held her kitten in it.

She had rushed over once her PT was over to get the little fella. Brooke, who was in PT with her, laughed at her eagerness to get out and go get the little furball. She promised to come over after practice the following day so he could meet his favorite new aunt. Alyssa could only shake her head and tell Brooke good luck. The team was competitive at everything, on and off the field. 

“A bath, flea treatment, and a good meal will do that for a kitten.” Dr. Sanchez said. “His fecal check came back negative, so you don’t need to put him on any meds.”

“Oh wonderful.” Alyssa smiled as she peered in the cage. The little guy was fluffed out and chilling in the back, not hissing for once.

They sat down in the lobby to wait for Becky’s shift to end. Alyssa poked treats through the cage for the hungry kitten to eat while she pondered a name. A few people floated in and out of the clinic as things wound down. Alyssa noticed how Becky seemed to be attached to every animal she brought out from the back to return home. The blonde truly had a passion for animals. 

“Ready to go?” Becky spoke softly to Alyssa. The goalkeeper looked up and noticed that Becky had grabbed her jacket and purse.

“Yeah. I am parked right out front.”

The two made their way out of the front after saying goodbye to Doctor Sanchez. They strapped the cat carrier into the back of Alyssa’s little white car and headed off to her apartment. Becky carried the cat carrier inside while Alyssa carried up the multiple bags that Sam and Nikki had gotten while she was in PT.

“Do I just let him out?”

“Now that his litterbox is set up, I’d put him in there first, so he knows where it is. Then let him do his thing.”

Alyssa tilted the cage up and rested it on her stomach when she kneeled in front of the couch. She opened the gate and slowly reached a hand inside. A clawed paw grabbed it and pulled it close to sniff. She winced as they dug into her skin but did not pull away. The kitten relaxed once it recognized her hand and let himself be petted for a few moments before she picked him up.

His eyes grew wide as head swiveled to take in the large room. Alyssa carried him over to the corner where his litter box was and gently set him in it. He stood stock still for just a moment then sniffed the litter. Satisfied, he hopped out and began to carefully peak around the living room. Alyssa returned to the couch and sat next to Becky. The blonde woman had made herself at home, tucking her feet under her waist.

“What are you going to name him?” Becky asked as they watched the kitten scout around the litter box before heading to the nearest bookshelf.

“I’ve been thinking on that all day. I think I am going to go with Gimli.”

“That could be perfect for him.” Becky agreed. “Tough outside, soft inside.”

“Exactly.” Alyssa said after laughing as Becky picked up on her logic right away. “Once he settles down, we will binge watch the series so he can see his namesake.”

“That would be adorable.” Becky agreed. 

The two watched as he found his food bowl up against the kitchen island. He dug in, crunching each piece loudly. Alyssa laughed as he slowly ate less until he was curled up right next to his food bowl. Little kitten snores escaped him. Gimli was down for the count.

“Can I fix you dinner? It is the least I can do for all the help you’ve given Gimli and me.” Alyssa offered.

“I’d love dinner.” The blonde smiled as the goalkeeper stood up. “Can I help prep anything?”

“Nope, but you can come sit at the bar by a sleeping Gimli and keep me company.”

The pair made their way to the kitchen. Becky gingerly sat on a barstool to avoid disturbing the snoring kitten. Alyssa retrieved some meat and veggies from the fridge before warming up a pan on the stove. The lone bottle of wine in her fridge was opened and poured into glasses for the two of them.

The chatter began to flow over dinner as the veggies were chopped up. Alyssa found out that Becky had played soccer growing up until she tore her ACL in high school. They couldn’t afford to fix it, so her career was over before it began. It was during those dark days that she fell in love with her local animal shelter. She stayed involved throughout college, getting her degree in business from the University of Virginia – she wanted to get away from home for a while. Her travels brought her to Chicago, where she fell in love with the Anti-Cruelty Society. She is currently working full time and working to move up the ladder to an administrative role.

Alyssa can’t help but adore the compassion that spills out of Becky as she tells her story. The woman drove across the country to rescue animals from downright horrendous situations. She spent every spare penny she had to improve their lives. Hell, she even was willing to risk eviction to get poor Gimli off the street for the night. The woman had a literal heart of gold.

“So, you are going to have a big house one day with all sorts of critters, I imagine?” Alyssa asked. She refilled their wine glasses before she began to plate the food.

“That is the dream. There are so many that we must put down or send off to other shelters that I want to take in. They just need a second chance and someone to give it to them. I do love getting to see the pictures that families send back to the shelter. The change in the animals is astounding. They just need some love.” Becky’s eyes glazed over for just a second as she let herself dream of a future surrounded by animals.

“It sounds lovely.” Alyssa said softly as set a plate full of stir-fry down in front of Becky before sitting next to her.

Gimli perked up at the smell of cooked food. He pawed at the bottom of Becky and Alyssa’s feet as they attempted to eat. They ignored him until the claws came out. He decided that if he was closer to the food, there would be a greater chance that he would be able to snag a piece. He began to make the ascent up Alyssa’s pant leg much to her chagrin. She hissed in pain as he dug his claws in.

“Nope little buddy this is not gonna happen.” She reached down and gingerly unattached him for his leg. He meowed pitifully as she set him back on the floor. “You have plenty of food and your belly is full anyway.”

He stared up at her with big kitty eyes as she turned back to her plate. She knew that she couldn’t continue to look at him or she would cave and give him some food. The last thing she wanted to do was encourage Gimli to crawl up her leg every time he wants food.

The two women shared another glass of wine after dinner, laughing at his antics. He was determined, no matter how many times Alyssa unstuck him and put him back on the floor, to grab a piece of their dinner. Gimli only stopped once the plates were cleared and in the dishwater. Becky distracted him by picking up a long feathery toy and having it dance across the living room floor. 

“Oh my goodness look at him!” Alyssa exclaimed as she grabbed her phone to take a video of her kitten.

He had crouched down, ready to hunt the feather. His eyes were large, ears perked up for any hints of noise. With a little butt wiggle, he flew across the room to pounce on the feather. A ball of fur and feathers rolled across the floor as he attempted to kill his prey.

The two women took turns luring the kitten across the apartment with feathered toys. Gimli ran as long as he could. When he caught the last feather, he huffed and tugged it out of Alyssa’s hands. Dragging the stick between his legs, he crawled over near his food bowl and collapsed. Not a few moments later the two heard little kitten snores. Gimli was down for the count.

“He is going to be a spitfire.”

“Definitely. That is why his aunties will be encouraged to come visit to keep him worn out.” 

“Hopefully he has room for one more auntie?” Becky’s voice trailed off at the end of the question, her eyes hopeful as she glanced up from Gimli to Alyssa. The goalkeeper broke into a grin while a pink blush ran up her necks to her cheeks.

“Definitely. I was going ask if you would be ok with coming to check on him while we travel. We have an away game next weekend and I don’t want him freaking out because he thinks that I have abandoned him.”

“I would love to!” Becky’s face lit up at the chance to spend more time with Gimli and Alyssa. “The L isn’t far from here. I can stop by after work at the shelter and give him some food and love.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! I want to see this little guy go from terrified kitten to happy house kitty.” Becky grinned stretched across her face.

“Thank you.” Alyssa let out a sigh of relief.

The pair made plans to meet up for coffee on Becky’s day off from the shelter to exchange the routine and a set of keys. Before she left, Alyssa made sure to exchange phone numbers with Becky so that she could know that her friend made it home safe. The blonde used two fingers to softly pet Gimli’s head, then she was gone. Gimli was in good hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok y'all I know it has been forever so thank you for sticking with it. I actually had a bad accident like 2 weeks ago where I almost died so writing has been super hard. I don't know when I will get another chapter of anything written. The only reason this is out is because I just had to add the last little bit and needed a distraction from work.  
-Red


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little time jump forward with a glimpse into Becky and Alyssa's relationship. They attend a get together after a home Red Stars game.

The moment the footsteps were in the hallway, Gimli was sitting right at the front door. Alyssa had been gone for 9 days for an away trip. In his mind, that was far too long. Becky took a video with her phone from the couch as his tail swished excitedly back and forth on the floor. The key turned in the lock followed by Alyssa almost tripping over the excited kitten.

“Hey bud!” She laughed as he jumped up putting his paws on her calf.

She grimaced a moment later as he scrambled up her leg and chest all the way to her shoulder. It was there he perched and purred loudly. Alyssa couldn’t be mad. She let go of the handle for her suitcase and reached up to pet on her boy.

“I missed you too. Did you behave for Auntie Becky?” She asked

“He did.” Becky spoke up as she put her phone down. “We only had to clean water up off the floor a few times when he knocked the glass over.”

“Oh good.” Alyssa grinned as she kept loving on the purring kitten on his shoulder. “He ate ok?”

“He did. He scarfed down both his wet and dry food and then tried to eat mine when I brought it over.”

“Oh goodness bud.”

The brunette put down her second bag then kicked her shoes off. Gimli sunk his claws into her leather jacket to keep his balance. She continued to love on him as she walked into the kitchen to grab a drink. She poured herself and Becky a glass of wine to unwind and returned to the couch. Becky took her glass with a smile.

“You should watch this video of him from this afternoon.” Becky extended her phone once Alyssa had put her wine glass down.

The goalkeeper took the phone and held it up to watch the video that was loading. Gimli leaned forward off her shoulder to watch as well. The video was taken from the couch during their game. North Carolina was on the attack. Gimli was sitting in front of the tv, staring up at the ball as it rolled across the screen. When Jess McDonald sent in a rocket from outside the 18, he jumped up and swatted at the screen gently as Alyssa dove to make the save. Becky’s cheers rang out from the phone as she and Gimli pawed it away from the lower right corner of the goal and out for a corner.

“That’s a top class save Gimli. The Fire are going to want to sign you if you keep that up.”

The video ended as the grey furball watched the ball travel the length of the screen as Julie cleared it up the field. He delayed only a moment before trotting across the TV stand to follow it. Alyssa was laughing as she handed the phone back to Becky.

“He is absolutely adorable. Yes, you are munchkin.” Alyssa smiled as Gimli rubbed on her cheek.

Becky continued to recount tales of Gimli’s adventures while Alyssa was on her road trip with the Red Stars. Gimli perched on the goalkeeper’s shoulder for a while before moving down to stretch out in the middle of the couch. He was emitting small snores when the wine glasses were empty. Becky noticed that Alyssa was struggling to keep her eyes open. The busy week had caught up with her.

“Lys you should head to bed or you will nod off on the couch. I’m betting that won’t be good for your muscles.”

“I didn’t want to kick you out.” The goalkeeper mumbled as she fought to keep her cheeks from turning pink.

“You aren’t kicking me out. I am leaving so you can get some rest. Come on, let’s get you in bed.”

Becky got up from the couch and helped Alyssa up. She navigated the tired woman to her bedroom, Gimli trailing along behind them to see what exactly they were doing. She got Alyssa to lay down on the bed and covered her with a light blanket. The brunette’s eyes were already closed. Gimli jumped up to cuddle, curling up on Alyssa’s chest.

“That’s it buddy.” The blonde gently caressed Gimli’s head as he yawned and stretched out a paw to touch Alyssa’s face. “You keep your momma comfy and I will see you later.” 

She paused for a moment and took in the sight of the two snoring softly together. She wasn’t quite sure when it happened, but over the course of Gimli’s homing saga she had felt something spark between herself and Alyssa. Tonight, was the night she was hoping to discuss it, but she naively didn’t factor in the travel that the goalkeeper had been doing.

She turned to leave, then turned back for only a moment. Softly, Becky leaned down and placed a light kiss on Alyssa’s forehead. Alyssa’s eyes fluttered in her sleep, but she didn’t stir. A soft smile graced Becky’s face as she left and locked up the apartment behind her.

\---

Becky was waiting for her in the tunnel after the game, a giant grin on her face. When Alyssa invited her to their home semi-final, she wasn’t sure if she should attend. She didn’t want to distract the keeper from one of the biggest games in her club career. But Alyssa was insistent that she attend. Becky caved, and accepted the ticket up for semi-final. She sat up in the box with the other Red Stars family members, following along with the commentary and watching with bated breath as the clock counted down.

The moment the whistle blew, Nikki’s mom was hugging her tightly. The Red Stars had broken the curse and won the semi-final by beating Portland at last. She went down with the families to wait for the players after the mixed zone. That is when a woman with a Red Stars badge named Justyne came and got her. Alyssa was asking her to wait in the tunnel before she got to the mixed zone. Becky shrugged and followed the woman around the mob of reporters and waiting inside the tunnel for the keeper to finish celebrating with the fans.

“Hey you.” Alyssa stepped inside, blinking from the change in lighting as she pulled the blonde into a tight hug.

“Congrats stud.” Becky’s voice was muffled but full of joy. “You got the monkey off your back.”

“Two in fact.” Alyssa grinned as she looked down Becky. “We finally beat the Thorns and we are going to the ship.”

“Yes, you are.”

The two shared a short kiss then hugged again. Both women still on a high from the game that just occurred.

“Yo Big Dog!” Brooke Elby hollered as she walked down the tunnel. “Are you and your lady going to come over for the party?”

“Can Gimli crash it?” Alyssa asked with all seriousness.

“Sure! The more the merrier.” Brooke said as she laughed. “Just make sure you don’t leave him or we will keep him.”

“Won’t happen Madam President. Won’t happen.” Alyssa gave Becky a side hug. “I should go with her and shower. Meet me out by the car?”

“I’ll be there.” Becky stood on her tip toes to place a kiss on Alyssa’s cheek.

The goalkeeper followed Brooke back to the locker room. The vibe was no less elated as the players spoke of the ambiance of the stadium those last 10 minutes. The crowd chanting, willing the team to victory against their bitter rivals. It was the push that put them over the edge. After she was tackled by Nikki following the final whistle, Alyssa glanced up at the box where she knew Becky was sitting. She spotted bright blue of her borrowed jersey wrapped in a hug by someone else. The smile on her face grew wider as she jogged to her teammates. She had someone here to celebrate with.

Everyone showered once free of the media and packed their bags to head to their cars. A large gaggle of players exited Seat Geek Stadium and headed towards their cars. Family was waiting for them at various vehicles. Warm hugs were exchanged once more before they all started to make their way back home. Alyssa couldn’t stop talking about the game. She didn’t want to let the moment of euphoria go tonight. Tonight was going to be about celebration. They would prep for the final starting tomorrow. Becky kept asking her about her perspective on the field and they discussed how it differed with what she could see from the box seats. 

“It still hasn’t sunk in. We finally beat Portland.” Alyssa shook her head when she parked in her building’s garage.

“Yes, you did. In the game that it mattered most.” Becky said.

“Amen to that.” The keeper stretched as she got out of the car. Her spine popped several times before she grabbed her bag from the trunk.

“What kind of party are they throwing tonight?” Becky linked their hands as they walked inside.

“One with alcohol and some comfort food before it is back to the grind tomorrow. Yuki will do something crazy. Emily will get roped into it. Sam will film it. And the rest of us will just watch it happen. That’s my best guess. Oh, and Gimli will be fed more food than his stomach has ever had if Danny and Morgan get around him.”

Becky was still chuckling when they got to Alyssa’s apartment. Gimli was waiting on the small perch next to the door when they entered and leapt up onto Alyssa’s shoulder. It was instinct now for her to pause so he can get his balance before she continued into the apartment. He purred and loved on her cheekbones once they were inside.

“Hello handsome.” Becky reached up and loved on him as he murrowed in response. “That’s right your momma played very well today.” 

The two women got ready for the party. They grabbed the two bottles of wine in Alyssa’s fridge to take with them. Alyssa had changed into sweats and a comfy Nike hoodie while Becky stayed dressed in her jeans and borrowed (permanently although Alyssa didn’t know it) blue USWNT Naeher kit. She didn’t have any other spare clothes, but she didn’t mind. The jersey was comfy and she wanted to make sure it got back to her apartment the next morning. Gimli had his bright green harness and leash on that Alyssa clipped to the pocket of her hoodie. She knew he would stay perched on her or Becky for most of the night. He liked to survey the room from high points and only Katie was taller than her.

“Welcome!!” Morgan said with a grin as she opened the door for the two women. “Oooh wine. We can always use more of that.” She took the two bottles from Becky’s hands and left the two women to make themselves comfortable.

“Drink of choice?” Alyssa asked.

“Gin if they have it.”

“It is Sharple’s favorite. I’m sure it’s here.”

The goalkeeper gave the blonde’s hand a gentle squeeze before they separated. She followed Morgan towards the kitchen while Becky went to find them seats somewhere in the open living/dining room. She snagged two spots next to Sam and Nikki on the couch.

“You’re Becky, right?” Sam’s Aussie accent still caught the animal lover off guard.

“That’s me.” She replied as she tried not to laugh at Nikki who had slapped Sam’s arm.

“Sam!”

“What?!” The Aussie looked at her girlfriend with wide eyes. “I just wanted to make sure I got her name right.”

“Sam she is the nice woman who has been helping us select foster kittens and the one who found Norman a home! She is at our apartment once a week outside of when we see her hanging with Alyssa. How do you not remember her name?!”

“Because she is probably 3 drinks in and riding a victory high. Don’t worry about it.” Becky spoke up to save Sam a further scolding. “As long as one of you knows who I am then I won’t worry too much.”

“How could I forget a fellow cat loving blonde?”

All three of them were laughing at Nikki’s words when Alyssa returned with their drinks.

“Hi pretty boy!” Nikki popped up off Sam’s lap to greet the kitten. “You must have grown since I saw you last.”

“Nope.” Alyssa confirmed. “Vet said he may not grow any taller but he certainly has filled out a little more. All the food someone sneaks him helps, I’m sure.” She gave a soft smile to Becky once she sat down. Gimli draping himself on her shoulder, his face smushed up against her neck.

“Aww so his is one of those munchkin kittens I bet.” Nikki had made herself comfy on Sam’s lap again. Alyssa gave a soft shrug, attempting to not disturb Gimli.

“Eh he is perfect just the way he is, aren’t ya buddy.” She nuzzled his face with hers, making Becky absolutely melt.

The women sipped their drinks and chatted about life as the party buzzed around them. Gimli would perk up whenever someone came over to say hello for some love and perhaps a snack if Alyssa wasn’t paying too close attention. He was content if he was with his people. Even when his person was playfully screaming at Sarah for hitting her with a first finder that knocked her off the edge of the path for Rainbow Road.

“Sarah! What the hell? I thought defense stuck together!” Alyssa glanced over her outside back in shock.

“On the pitch dude not in Mario Kart. I want bragging rights.” Sarah shrugged as she continued driving.

Alyssa grumbled good naturedly at the defender. Sensing her distress, Gimli hopped over to Becky’s shoulder and reached out with a paw to tap Sarah’s face. The distraction worked. Alyssa flew by as she used all three of her speed shrooms to get past the defender. Gimli had distracted her enough to drive into a barrier and she was having trouble getting turned around.

“Gimli! Stop helping your mom cheat!” Sara shrieked.

“Didn’t you say all at the beginning of this tourney that all is fair in Mario Kart?” Sam asked as she took advantage and flew past Sarah into second place.

“Not you too!” The defender groaned once she righted herself. “Sammy you’re supposed to be on my side!”

“Not today mate. Not today.” Sam said.

The three women continued their race, fighting for first. Vanessa had accepted that she would come in fourth and focused on not falling off the road for a 5th time. Sam had her tongue stuck out in concentration while she drove. Alyssa had leaned forward to hunch over her controller, willing Bowser to drive faster. Sarah had her brow furrowed in concentration. They were in the final stretch. Alyssa triggered her green shell and sent it backwards. Sam swerved to avoid it but Sarah did not. It smacked into her as Alyssa crossed the finish line. The defender swore while the Aussie giggled with glee as she crossed the finish line. 

“That was rude Lys.”

“That was payback.” The elder woman shot back. Her quip made the entire room erupt with fits of laughter.

Alyssa handed the controller back to Yuki before standing and stretching. Hunching over a controller really did no favors for her back. Gimli ran from Becky’s shoulder up Alyssa’s arm to her shoulder. She smiled as Becky walked over to her. The two women shared a celebratory kiss as the apartment cheered around them. Yuki placed a paper crown on Alyssa’s head once they separated.

“Winner until next week!” A round of applause followed her announcement.

The players and their partners slowly made their way back to their individual apartments, the alcohol and the excitement of the tournament catching up to them. Alyssa, Becky, and Gimli successfully returned to Alyssa’s apartment only mildly chilled by the wind that barreled down the Chicago streets. The kitten hopped down once he was in the apartment and curled up on the cat perch near the vent for the heater. 

“Buddy we may have to find you a sweater or a jacket if you keep wanting to travel as it gets colder. That wind will cut right through your fur.” The older woman commented while removing her hoodie, draping it over the back of a kitchen chair.

“Ok that will be adorable.” Becky hummed.

The blonde walked over and wrapped her arms around Alyssa’s waist. Her face was pressed warmly into Alyssa’s back. She felt the tension seep out of her girlfriend’s shoulders as they stood there. Neither of them moved for several moments. It was the blonde who broke the silence.

“Do you have any lotion?”

“Yeah, I always have some around. The water at Toyota Park is terrible on my skin. Why?”

“Because the victor deserves to have the rest of that knot worked out of her shoulder.” Becky smiled when she spoke. “Tell me where it is, then get comfy on your bed.”

“I will never argue against a massage. It is in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.”

Becky retrieved the coconut-scented lotion from the bathroom and made sure that Gimli had enough food in case he got the midnight munchies (not that he should with all the food he was given at the party) before retreating to the master bedroom.

The brunette was laying facedown on her bed. She had stripped her shirt off and changed into a pair of sleep shorts. Her hair had been put up in a messy bun to keep it off her back. Becky crawled up onto the mattress and straddled Alyssa’s butt to have the best access to her shoulders and back. 

Becky squeezed a dollop of lotion onto her hand to warm up before she put it on Alyssa’s back. She rubbed her hands together and then leaned forward. Her fingers began working the tightness in Alyssa’s shoulder muscles. A low moan escaped Alyssa. Becky’s hands were warm on her skin and knew exactly where the knots were. She took her time on each shoulder, wanting to make sure there were no remaining kinks in them. Becky also took that moment to marvel at the muscles that twitched under her fingers. The keeper’s shoulders were rock solid, and it looked like the rest of her back was as well. The thought of being swept in those arms caused her to suppress a shudder. She would have time to fantasize about that when she wasn’t getting loads of skin contact with her girlfriend.

Alyssa was in absolute heaven. Her shoulders were looser than they had been all week. Becky’s fingers were working magic on her spine and she felt like she may just dissolve into the mattress. She fought to keep her eyes open and stay alert, but the older woman knew it was a losing battle.

“Stop fighting it Lys.” Becky seemed to read her mind. “You can close your eyeballs. This is your victory massage. I’ll finish your massage and then check on Gimli before I come curl up with you for the night.”

“You’ll stay?” Alyssa asked.

“I’ll stay.” Becky purred. “Your bed is much comfier than mine.” She leaned down and dropped a kiss on Alyssa’s shoulder. She felt the keeper shiver beneath her. “I work the afternoon shift tomorrow so we can laze in bed until you have to go to recovery.”

“That sounds amazing.” Alyssa agreed behind a yawn.

Becky continued to work her hands down the keeper’s spine to the top of her sleep shorts. She then made sure to get each side as well, finding knots occasionally. The goalkeeper’s sighs of satisfaction each time her girlfriend worked one out kept the smile on Becky’s face. She knew Alyssa was dozing when she finished. After placing a kiss on shoulders, the blonde covered Alyssa with her blanket before going to check on Gimli.

He was curled up on the top tier of the cat tree. The fish taco catnip toy that Becky had bought him a week earlier was trapped in his top paws. Lazily, he licked it until he got distracted by the flickering lights outside. Gimli was stoned.

“Aww you have a good night buddy.” Becky cooed as she reached up to pet his head. Gimli half heartedly swatted at her hand before going back to his fish taco.

She made sure the door was locked and turned off the lamp in the living room before returning to the master bedroom. Soft snores could be heard when she passed through the doorway. Alyssa was down for the count. Becky kicked off her jeans and crawled into bed. She snuggled up to the side of her girlfriend, draping an arm over her back once she got under the covers. This life was quickly one she was becoming used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween y'all! I started writing this when I couldn't sleep and it just flowed from there. I couldn't find a good place to end it, so it is a little longer than previous chapters. Let me know what ya think and remember we only have 1 chapter of this short story left to go.  
-Red


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could the future hold for the cat loving couple?

Gimli was not patient in the mornings. When he was hungry, he would wake whoever was in the master bedroom no matter how late they were up the night before. Becky had gotten him hooked on wet food in the morning and he would not let them forget. Unless he was fed, no one could sleep past 8.

He always began with a gentle pat on the nose. It was repeated a few times in an attempt to wake the human. If they didn’t stir, the claws came out. A good smack on the nose with a claw usually jostled them awake. That is what he did on this one morning. Alyssa was forced awake when his claw sunk into the bulb of her nose.

“Gimli!” She hissed. “Alright bud I’m up. Go on.” Alyssa grumbled as the grey munchkin cat jumped down and waited for her at the foot of the bed. She knew that if she attempted to go back to sleep, he would repeat the offense until her nose was covered in tiny pinpricks and she was wide awake.

Quietly, she slipped out from under the covers and followed the cat to the kitchen. He pranced as he walked, eager for his breakfast. The little guy had developed quite a personality once he settled into his new home. He wove underneath her feet as she grabbed his plate from the floor and the open can of wet cat food from the fridge.

“Here you go bud. Eat up.” She placed the plate next to his food bowl after she warmed the food up in the microwave for a few seconds. 

Well, she was already up. Might as well do something productive. Alyssa got comfy on the couch and grabbed her laptop from the coffee table. She opened it to and found the pages that she was looking at the previous night still open. Grabbing the legal pad, the goalkeeper looked over the notes she had taken on the houses she had looked at last night.

Alyssa worked on her notes while Becky slept. Her girlfriend had been picking up extra shifts at the shelter since they got an influx of animals from a couple of hoarders. She had been left emotionally and physically exhausted from taking care of all the tired souls. If she was a betting woman, Alyssa would place significant funds on them getting another cat or dog. One with soulful eyes and a sad story no doubt that Alyssa wouldn’t be able to say no to. That was partially how she ended up with Gimli. That and she wanted an excuse to talk to the cute blonde again.

Gimli jumped up on her shoulder and curled up there once he had inhaled his breakfast. Alyssa nuzzled against him and then turned the laptop screen to face him.

“What do you think of this one bud?”

The grey kitten swatted at the screen.

“Alright, that one is out of the running.” She didn’t truly care for the specs of that one anyway. Alyssa closed the tab and kept looking. It had to be perfect. This wasn’t a decision she wanted to rush.

\---

“How heavy is that championship trophy?” Becky leaned up on her tiptoes to ask Alyssa once she was allowed on the field to celebrate with her.

The Red Stars had finally won the Championship at home, in front of 20,000 adoring Red Stars fans and around 7,000 Reign fans who had made the trip from Washington state. It hadn’t been easy, but the Red Stars pulled out a 1-0 victory off of a Sam Kerr to Yuki Nagasato goal in the 61st minute. After that, it had been all defense until the final whistle blew.

“Not heavy at all.” Alyssa croaked as she smiled. Between having to scream for her defense to hear her over the 27,000 fans and screaming in celebration with her teammates her voice was almost gone. It would be gone by the end of the night. Completely worth it.

“I’m incredibly proud of you.” Becky kissed her cheek before stepping back to make room for the Naeher clan. They had traveled up from North Carolina to watch the final in the Red Stars family box. The three siblings shared a crushing hug before Alyssa went and hugged her parents. The presence of her family made the victory that much sweeter.

They all took turns looking at Alyssa’s medal while she reveled in it all. The moment was nearly perfect. All she was missing was Gimli. The cat would sure have her ear full when they finally got home for evening. Lord above knows when that would be.

The team didn’t want to leave the field. They didn’t want the moment to end. Well, at least until someone mentioned that Budweiser had decked out their locker room with alcohol. Then it was almost a stampede. The coaching staff got wrapped in the chaos. Soon everyone was drinking and quite a few were filming. This was the moment they all dreamed of. Alyssa volunteered to go to first to the post game presser. She knew there would be plenty of alcohol flowing all night.

It was her utter shock that they presented her with the NWSL Final MVP trophy the moment she walked in the door. She stared for a moment at the awkward ball on a stand before taking it from Amanda Duffy. Alyssa carefully made her way to the table and set the trophy down – there didn’t need to be a repeat of what happened Sabrina D’Angelo won the trophy a few years back and promptly broke it. It made an interesting image, the trophy, Alyssa in her bright green kit covered with dirt stains, and a Budweiser on the table. 

“Alyssa how does it feel to finally win your first NWSL championship?” John Halloran got things started.

“It feels amazing John. To be able to win it with this team here in our city just made it all the sweeter. It will be one of my top career memories, for sure.”

“How did you and your defense manage the last 30 minutes of the game with constant Reign pressure?” This question came from Jeff Kassouf of the Equalizer.

“Yeah that was intense.” The goalkeeper stalled for a moment by taking a drink of her beer. “It definitely was not easy. The Reign are a formidable and when they are down a goal, they are that much tougher. We knew as the clock wound down that they would continue to throw things forward. Credit to Julie for helping me keep the outside backs on that tight offside line. Danny dropped back until Katie came in and that helped a lot, having that tall defensive presence. But it really boiled down to we all knew what needed to be done and did our best to cut off their opportunities.”

The questions were nothing she didn’t expect. She answered very similar questions after every world cup knock out game and especially after the final. The most important thing to her was to compose her thoughts and be sure of what she wanted to say before she spoke. 

“One last question Alyssa. How do you plan to celebrate this incredible ending to a fantastic season?” It was the local Sun Times Reporter, Annie, who asked.

“We will go out tonight for sure. JJ, Moe, Tierna, and I definitely know a thing about celebration parties after the World Cup.” She laughed. “Honestly we are just going to enjoy the moments that we have left with this special group and uh be grateful we don’t have to wake up for practice tomorrow. Thanks guys.” 

\---

“Champions of the league and of the world baby!” Julie screamed as she raised a fresh champagne bottle.

“The best champ in the bunch.” Zach smiled as he spoke before kissing the top of Julie’s head.

“Damn right!”

“Julie is drunk” Becky’s lips ghosted Alyssa’s ear. It was the only way Alyssa would be able to hear her over the music and celebratory shouts.

“Yes, yes she is. This is nothing compared to the World Cup win, to be honest. I don’t know how she rallied the next day without being superhuman.”

“You don’t plan on getting that level of drunk, do you? I’m only concerned that I will need help to get you into the apartment if you do and she would be the first person I would ask.”

“No worries.” Alyssa turned her head and gave Becky a soft kiss. “I have no intentions of getting that drunk again for a while. I want to be able to enjoy our celebration to the fullest.”

Becky’s face warmed at Alyssa’s promise. She did have plans for their own celebration when they got back to Alyssa’s apartment for the night. Assuming she could keep Gimli out of the way, of course. They had gathered in Sam and Nikki’s apartment for the celebration. Rory and the coaches had joined them for the first part but called it night before things got out of hand. The team had no such plans. They were going to party until they could no longer and then continue it the next morning. That’s the Chicago way.

\---

“Well, well, well. Good afternoon princess. How did you sleep?” Becky looked up from her book when she heard the flooring creek.

“Amazing.” Alyssa spoke once she finished yawning. Gimli was wrapped around her feet. She leaned down and scooped him up, putting him on her shoulder.

The goalkeeper walked over and kissed the blonde. She hadn’t slept that soundly all season. Once she poured herself a glass of OJ from the fridge and gave Gimli a few treats, she joined Becky on the couch.

“What do you have planned for today?”

“Well, I contacted your team and got a massage scheduled for you with the therapist you prefer. That’s in an hour. After that I thought we could grab a light lunch and you could get your pool workout in. Then I have arrangements for dinner at that Brazilian steakhouse you told me about 2 months ago.”

Alyssa blinked twice as she took everything her girlfriend said in. She had put an astonishing amount of thought into the day’s plans. Alyssa hadn’t thought past the game. The brunette leaned over and snuggled into Becky’s shoulder.

“That sounds amazing. You’re amazing, you know that?”

“You’re still on a high from the game last night.”

“Maybe…” She glanced up at Becky. “Doesn’t make me wrong though.”

The two women shared a laugh before grabbing a light breakfast. Becky brought paperwork she needed to catch up on from the shelter with her to Alyssa’s massage. She propped herself up in two chairs and got to work updating intake forms while her girlfriend relaxed. Alyssa walked out of her massage, shoulder wrapped in an ice pack, to find Becky lost in the paperwork. A smile crossed her face as her girlfriend chewed on the end of the pen while she read the report on one of the animals.

“Hungry?” Her soft whisper caused Becky to jump slightly in her chair.

“Don’t do that!” She scolded playfully, laughing a moment later. “I could eat. How is your shoulder feeling?”

“As bad as I expected it to feel.” Alyssa shrugged. “The massage worked the worst knots out so it will feel better tonight. Thank you for scheduling it. Harley always knows where my pressure points are.”  
“You’re most welcome.” Becky finished gathering her papers.

Alyssa walked them to a nearby bistro for them to grab a light lunch. They shared a sandwich and malt shake. Becky nearly broke Alyssa’s heart when she started showing her the intake photos the shelter had to take of all the animals. They all were heartbroken and in need of a bath (or several) and good meals. 

“Do you have space for all of them?” 

“We brought in as many as we could before they started going to other shelters around us. We desperately need fosters and I swear if I could, I would take them all home if my landlord wouldn’t kick me out. I can’t afford to break that lease.”

“Oh sweetheart. It is only a few more months.” Alyssa squeezed Becky’s hand. 

“It feels like forever.” Becky confessed.

“Come on. I have a surprise to show you.” Alyssa stood and took Becky’s hand.

She led her girlfriend to the car and started to drive into Old Town. Becky did her best to pry where they were going out of Alyssa, but the goalkeeper wouldn’t budge. They parked on a seemingly random street and got out of the car.

“Can I know now?” Becky pleaded.

“It’s right here.” Alyssa gestured and took Becky’s hand.

The two walked up a set of stairs to a town-home. Alyssa punched a key into the key box and used the key inside to let them into the empty home. Becky stared at the solid oak floors, renovated kitchen, open windows, the sheer warmth the place radiated. 

“So…you can’t save them all. But we can save a few. If we move in here.” Alyssa’s whisper echoed through the empty first floor. “I’ve been looking for a few months. You stay at my place a good chunk of the time anyway. Here, we have more room and are a 10-minute walk from a dog park. You can grab a bus straight to work down the corner. The floors and the kitchen appliances are only a year old.” She paused for a breath. “I tried to find one open because you mentioned that you loved the open layout of my place and it is on the first floor so if you want to get any senior pups they don’t have to go up a ton of stairs. The neighborhood is low on crime and full of families…”

She trailed off when Becky placed a finger on her lips.

“You found this place? All because I can’t stop wanting to save all the animals?”

“I found this place because I was going to ask you to move in with me when your lease is up but then you kept showing me all those poor dogs and cats at the shelter that can’t get a second chance because they aren’t cute babies. We met because of that big heart and managed to save Gimli. With this extra room I figured we could save a few more.”  
Becky’s eyes welled with tears.

“I was going to surprise you this weekend with the realtor who can give all of the details because if there was something you didn’t like I wanted to fix it before we put names to paper. But after lunch, I couldn’t wait any longer. If you like this place, it can be our home. If you don’t, we will keep looking until we find the right place.”

Alyssa seemed to hold her breath for ages while she waited for Becky to answer.

“Well. I definitely want to talk to the realtor. But if it is as magical as it looks, I think this may be our home. Once my lease is up.” Becky grinned.

Alyssa wrapped her in a warm hug.

“I can pay to break your lease.” She whispered.

Becky squeezed her tighter. She couldn’t believe this was happening. They were going to get a home, together. Rescue all the poor critters who just need someone to give them a chance. She had found the love of her life who was willing to adopt as many animals as they could possibly hold. All because of a stray little kitten who wouldn’t come out from under a dumpster. Gimli was going to get some fresh grilled chicken tonight. He deserves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks! This is the last chapter of this work. Thanks for taking the ride through this with me. I am working on the next BnB chapter and hope to have it up after the holidays. Let me know your thoughts and if you have any ideas for future works.  
-Red


End file.
